Olette's Ordinary Day
by sexymonkey08
Summary: What if Roxas goes back to Twilight Town to get Olette, so they can run off together? Never really been a huge fan about Roxas and Olette [but they look cute together] but I’m all about Roxas and Namine [so don’t throw shoes] Song Ordinary Day [one shot]


**Title:** Olette's Ordinary Day

**Author:** sexymonkey08

**Summary:** What if Roxas goes back to Twilight Town to get Olette, so they can run off together? Never really been a huge fan about Roxas and Olette (but they look cute together) but I'm all about Roxas and Namine (so don't throw shoes)Song Ordinary Day (one shot)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts...grrrr but if I did I would so own Roxas but I don't grrr...

**Dedication:** To my boyfriend Rey : ) or should I say "Shamrock" lol

**Song:** Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

I snuggled deeper into my comfy blankets not wanting to ever wake up. I felt the soft fabric of the my sheet rub against my skin as I pulled my upper body up. Slowly I open my eye lids reveling my emerald eyes and I begun to rub the sleepiness away from my eyes. Then I ran my fingers through my tangy brunette hair putting some strands behind my ears. As soon as I open my window above my bed, the breeze of the ocean gave my a good feeling of home. The view was gorgeous, you had the beautiful beach and the clock tower where my friends and me would hang out.

After getting dressed I headed down stairs for breakfast like always. Summer has begun and like every year I spend my summers with my two best friends, Pence and Hayner, but I feel like there was someone else also, but its always been us three. When I got to the hang out spot Hayner and Pence were already eating without me.

"What's up Olette?" as he took a bite out of the blue ice cream bar.

"Don't tell me you guys ate all the sea-salt ice cream." I mumbled.

"Yup and it was delicious. Too bad you weren't here earlier." Hayner teased.

"Hayner cut it out. Here we saved you one." Pence tossed the frozen treat.

"Thank guys." I took off the wrapper and nibbled on my ice cream. Twilight Town is basically known for there famous sea-salt ice cream, though it doesn't sound so appetizing, it has a weird favor its sweet yet salty at once and tingles on your taste buds.

Time flew by quickly and before I headed home I went to the clock tower where I use-to hang out a lot to see the sunsets. But I never expected to see another person there already when I got there and he was just staring up at the sky.

'_**Just a day,**_

_**Just an ordinary day.**_

_**Just tryin to get by. **_

_**Just a boy**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.'**_

"Long time no see. So how have you been Olette?" the blond boy asked. I was confused because I've never seen this person in my life before.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" His cheerful face then turn a bit sadden.

"It's me Roxas. Don't you remember me?"

"Um..." it was stressing me I couldn't even recall the name.

"Come with me." is what all he said.

"What?!" how does he except me to go with him.

"Just trust me." giving me a kind smile. The lights in town all lit up after the sun settled and that boy looked up at the sky again. It seem like he was searching for something. I glanced up and we both saw a shooting star fly above our heads.

'_**And as he asked if I would come along**_

_**I started to realize**_

_**That everyday you find**_

_**Just what he's looking for,**_

_**Like a shooting star he shine.**_'

"Sorry but its getting late. I need to head home." I informed him.

"Please don't leave. I've been searching for you all this time and now that I found you...you just want to leave." his eyes looked watery, "Please don't do this to me. Just take my hand and live without a care in the world. There is some thing important you should know." I just couldn't say no to his puppy eyes and it wouldn't hurt to be late home. My parents might think I am at Pence or Hayner's house. So I took his hand and we went to the beach.

'_**He said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand.'**_

We sat on the sandy beach, just talking as he tired to refresh my memory, but it was useless, I could remember one single thing about hin. I suddenly felt a weird warmth on my hand, it was Roxas's hand.

"Well do you remember last summer the Paopu Festival the town hosted." that did ring a bell. "We went together with Pence and Hayner."

"I cant really remember that night." I was getting more frustrated with myself.

"How can I forget that night. You were breathtaking in that orange dress you..." wait an orange dress.

_Flash Back_

_It was last summer, the town was hosting a Paopu Festival, a celebration of true love. Where ever you go in town you will see yellow star-shape fruits that were Paopu fruit as decorations. I wore an orange dress that was above my knees, it felt weird wearing a dress since I always hang out with boys so I hardly wear one._

"_Hi guys." the three boys turn around to receive me with their mouths open an a O shape._

"_You look... different." Pence said surprised. _

"_Does it look bad?" I was starting to worry, looking at myself to find some thing wrong._

"_No, you look beautiful." I looked up to find Roxas was the one who gave me the complement. It made me blush madly, I don't think he even notice what he said._

"_Oh ... Roxas has a crush on Olette." Hayner teased him while elbowing his arm. He finally realize what he said _

"_Huh?... no ...I mean...uh..." Roxas looked at the ground blushing a few shades of red._

"_Thanks Roxas." He looked at me and gave me a small smile, he was still a bit embarrass. _

"_Hey lovebirds , me and Pence are going to go buy Sea-salt ice cream, be back. No baby making okay." Hayner shouted at us._

"_Shut up Hayner!" I barked, til I felt some thing in my hair. It was Roxas putting a flower in my hair._

"_It looks nice on you." I turned cherry red, this was a whole different Roxas."Do you wanna dance?" _

"_Sure." he escorted me to the dance floor and we dance to a slow song. After the song was over I looked into Roxas's eyes not wanting to let go of him. Our faces were only a few inches apart, slowly he got closer til his lips were on mine._

_end of Flash Back_

"That was when we..." Roxas was cut off.

"We had our first kiss!"

"After that night I realize something I had never felt before. Olette I...I love you."

I was shocked I didn't know what to feel or say. I felt a strange tingle in my stomach like butterflies, it was a happy yet awkward feeling. I had never ever felt like this... could it be love?

'_**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words**_

_**Although they did not feel**_

_**For I felt what I had not felt before**_

_**You'd swear those words could heal.'**_

After Roxas's confession I got lost in his sapphire orbs as he stared intensely at my emerald eyes. When I just met him he felt like a complete stranger but now, now is something totally different, like some thing telling me that he is more then a friend, ever since we were kids. Maybe I'm starting to fall in love with him?

'_**And as I looked up into his eyes**_

_**His vision borrows mine.**_

_**And to know he's no stranger,**_

_**For I feel I've held him for all of time.'**_

Slowly I moved closer to Roxas's face and he followed my lead and started to lean in. I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips on mine. Soon his tongue begged for an entrance, so I open my month while warping my arms around his neck. He held me tight around my slender waist as we laid on the sand. Our kisses became more passionate by the minute. My fingers ran through his dirty blond hair as his hands roam my smooth skin under my shirt. While laying on the sand a huge wave hit us and our kisses were now salty now but it didn't stop me from removing his jacket and I started to unzip his shirt.

'_**And he said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**In the palm of your hand.'**_

As he begun kissing my neck to my collar bone then he stopped.

"Olette lets leave Twilight Town together. We can go where we please. You can see so much more then what you can here, there are so many worlds out there. We can be on our own, where we have all the time in the world to do what we want. What do you say?"

"Roxas ...I ..."

'_**Please come with me,**_

_**See what I see.**_

_**Touch the stars for time will not flee,**_

_**Time will not flee.**_

_**Can you see?'**_

'Where am I?' though while my eyes wonder around just to discover I was back in my bedroom._ ' was this all a dream?' _I looked up to the calender and not a day has passed, that was all a dream.

'_**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**_

_**As I wake in bed**_

_**And the boy, that ordinary boy.**_

_**Or was it all in my head?'**_

'_It couldn't have been a dream. It all felt so real. True love. This was no average dream.'_

'_**Did he asked if I would come along**_

_**It all seemed so real.'**_

'_Olette just stop dreaming and get on with reality.' _pinching my cheeks. I got dress and decided to take a walk around the town to shake off these feelings. But when I open the door he was there...just standing there, waiting for me.

"Roxas!" I ran up to him giving him a tight embrace.

'_**But as I looked to the door,**_

_**I saw that boy standing there with a deal.'**_

Before I could say anything else he took my hands and looked deep into my green orbs. "Come with me? Away from here. Where no one can bother us. We can live life to the fullest."

I answered him with a long passionate kiss.

'_**And he said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can,**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**Right in the palm of your hand,**_

_**Right in the palm of your hand.' **_

The sun was setting, Roxas and me were sitting at the clock tower spending our last moments eating sea-salt ice cream and watching the sunset in Twilight Town before we leave.

'_**Just a day, just an ordinary day**_

_**Just trying to get by.'**_

I looked at Roxas who was licking the rest of his blue ice cream. It was now or never.

"Roxas, I love you." he gave me a soft kiss on my lips and looked up to the sky.

'_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.'**_

**A/N:** Finally I'm done. Now I can get back to my other story. Hope you guys enjoyed it, cause this is the first time I ever wrote something like this. And like Meerkat says "A GIRL HAS NEEDS!" cause my boyfriend lives 2 hours away, but now for the summer itz ½ an hour. YAY!!! Well hope you enjoyed it. - AuDrY


End file.
